Las Crónicas del Bosque
by Urakashi
Summary: El bosque está lleno de misterios y secretos... ¿Qué pasa con los niños que se pierden en el bosque? Pues ese es uno de ellos... La vida de SkullKid dentro del bosque desde OoT hasta TP.
1. Prologo

**Las crónicas del Bosque**

**Bueno este es el prologo de mi nuevo fic que esta dedicado a Skull Kid uno de mis personajes favoritos de Zelda. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Prologo**

Recuerdo, aquel día en el que llegue a este bosque, fue hace ya… muchos años. Si tan solo… hubiese hecho caso a lo que me dijo mi madre aquel día, quizás… solo quizás no seria lo que soy ahora…

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Era un día hermoso en Hyrule. El sol brillaba en un inmenso y despejado cielo azul. Era la clase de días en los que ocurren cosas buenas, pero esta vez fue la excepción.

Una familia de Hylianos fue a un día de campo aquel día. Todo parecía perfecto y tranquilo. Había mucha comida, como tartas, emparedados y demás cosas. Ya habían terminado de comer cuando un hada pasó repentinamente por donde ellos se encontraban. El pequeño niño de aquella familia quedó impresionado ante aquel suceso, tanto que decidió atrapar una él mismo. Así que corrió al bosque en busca de un hada.

¡No entres al bosque! ¡Podrías perderte!– dijo la madre del pequeño en un intento por detenerlo, pero este hizo caso omiso.

He oído que hay muchas hadas en el bosque… ¡Voy a atrapar una! – pensó el muchacho adentrándose en el bosque. Corrió y corrió buscando un hada lleno de entusiasmo.

Pasaron horas y el pobre niño no encontró nada, estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Ya estaba oscureciendo, entonces el niño se propuso volver, pero no recordaba el camino de regreso.

¿Donde estoy? – se preguntó el muchacho caminando por el tenebroso bosque – ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero no hubo respuesta – Ellos vendrán a buscarme… lo sé… ellos vendrán…- dijo mientras se sentaba agotado debajo de un árbol. Tenía mucho miedo, en verdad estaba perdido.

Espero y espero a que sus padres lo buscarán, pero nunca llegaron. Pasaron las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses y hasta quizás los años y el pobre niño continuaba en aquel bosque esperando a que sus padres lo buscasen. Poco a poco dejó de tener miedo, ya el bosque no parecía tan oscuro ni tenebroso como antes… algo había cambiado… su cuerpo no era el mismo… ahora parecía estar hecho de fría madera, en donde se encontraban su boca y su nariz, ahora había un pico. Sin duda ya no era humano, ya no más… ahora pertenecía al bosque, ese era su nuevo hogar. Sintió temor al darse cuenta de lo que se había convertido, en una de las criaturas de las que hablaban las historias que su padre le contaba antes de dormir… se había convertido en un Skull Kid.

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**Me inspire en el manga de Ocarina of Time para realizar este prologo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto subiré el 1er capitulo, en cuanto lo termine ;D**

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**


	2. Capitulo 1: Mis amigos los Gigantes

**Las Crónicas del Bosque:**

**Capitulo 1: ****Mis amigos los Gigantes**

El bosque es tan grande y misterioso, Skull Kid ya lo había recorrido varias veces y aún no tenía idea de donde estaba. Estaba solo y perdido, no tenía ni un amigo, es más no sabía si había otro ser vivo en aquel lugar. Pero eso realmente no le importaba mucho ya que simplemente con el sonido del viento pasando por las hojas de los árboles, de cierta manera, lo hacía sentir tranquilidad. Continuaba caminando sin saber a donde se dirigía.

Todas las partes del bosque parecían ser exactamente iguales. De pronto vio algo que no había visto en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en aquel bosque, una especie de cueva en la cima de una pequeña montaña. Sintió algo de curiosidad ante esto. ¿Acaso esa cueva lo llevaría a algún lugar? Se preguntaba, sin más preámbulos saltó y logró alcanzarla y entrar en ella. Había una gran caída completamente oscura, Skull Kid dudo por un momento, pero enseguida saltó.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Fue una larga caída, aterrizó sobre una extraña flor que se encontraba en medio de un estanque. Sorprendido observó la habitación, no era muy grande solo se encontraban el pequeño estanque con la flor, al otro lado de la habitación un par de antorchas y un pasillo. Comenzó a caminar, el estanque no era profundo, hasta llegar a aquel pasillo. Camino a través de este, observando los dibujos que se encontraban en las paredes hasta llegar a otra habitación con dos especies de balcones, uno donde se encontraba el y otro al final de la habitación, ambos con el mismo tipo de flor que vio en la primera habitación. En el otro balcón había una puerta. ¿Qué puede haber detrás de ella? Se preguntó mientras saltaba para alcanzarla. La abrió y entró a otra habitación más, esta era diferente a las anteriores, había varias plataformas de piedra las cuales estaban bien separadas unas de las otras por un vacío. Había una al final de la habitación que tenía otra puerta. Comenzó a saltar de plataforma en plataforma hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraba la puerta. La abrió y había otro pasillo más, este era corto comparado con lo demás, caminó hasta la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. La abrió y se encontró en una gran habitación con piso y paredes de piedra, un molino de agua enfrente y al lado de esta una rampa que subía por encima del curso de agua. Comenzó a subir por la rampa hasta llagar a una habitación superior en la cual había un tablón de madera girando en el medio de la misma y una puerta con un extraño dibujo. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Los rayos del sol lo encandilaron segándole la visión. Poco a poco comenzó a recobrarla hasta que logró ver con claridad, estaba en un pueblo. Solo había unas pocas casas al igual que personas. Esto le trajo recuerdos… recuerdos que habían quedado olvidados. Observaba a las personas, había una mujer caminando con una cesta, un par de niños jugando, unos señores hablando y nada más. Todo parecía alegre y lleno de vida en este lugar, mucho más que en el frío bosque. Comenzó a explorar aquel pequeño poblado, pero cada vez que se le acercaba a alguien este gritaba y huía de él.

Comenzó a sentirse rechazado como si tuviese algo que lo apartaba de las personas, se sentía diferente. Así que se alejo de aquel pueblo y se sentó sobre un pequeño tronco cortado, lleno de tristeza. De pronto la tierra tembló. Skull Kid asombrado observo a su alrededor pero no vio ningún tipo de sorpresa ni alboroto. Tembló de nuevo, era como si una inmensa criatura estuviese caminando. Tembló una vez más, pero esta vez más fuerte como si la inmensa criatura estuviese cerca de él. Volteó al sentir una presencia detrás de él, vio en efecto a una inmensa criatura de color naranja, con piernas y brazos muy largos, con barba y cabellos verdes, pero no era solo una sino eran 4 de ellas.

Pe… que… ño… ¿te… en… cuen… tras… bien? – dijo con una voz entre cortada y gruesa

¿Ah? ¡No!… no estoy bien, nadie quiere jugar conmigo, todos me tienen miedo – dijo molesto y triste a la vez. La mano del Gigante bajó hasta llegar a Skull Kid y lo agarró. Caminó de vuelta al pueblo con él en su mano.

Habitantes de Termina, no le teman a este pequeño, no les hará daño – dijeron en voz alta los 4 al mismo tiempo. La gente los observo fijamente. Volvieron a bajar a Skull Kid al suelo.

To… do… es… ta… rá… bien… peque…ño… ami… go – dijeron. La ultima palabra resonó en los oídos de Skull Kid, amigo, tenía amigos… tenía 4 amigos, finalmente.

¿Somos amigos? – preguntó. Asintieron con la cabeza. La felicidad invadió a Skull Kid.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Desde entonces permaneció en Termina. Las personas de aquel pueblo no le temieron más a Skull Kid, lo comenzaron a tratar como uno de ellos. Todos los días Skull Kid jugaba varias horas con los Gigantes, hasta quedar agotado. Y así fueron pasando los años, cientos y cientos de años. El pueblo crecía cada día más y más através de los años, creció muchísimo. Un día repentino, Skull Kid había acabado de jugar con los Gigantes, durante el atardecer:

¿Nos vemos mañana? – dijo con felicidad. Pero no hubo repuesta, los Gigantes permanecieron en silencio por un momento – ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó, pero igualmente no respondieron. Comenzaron a avanzar al pueblo.

Habitantes de Termina…- dijeron los Gigantes en coro – Hemos decidido proteger al pueblo mientras dormimos… -

¿Có… cómo? – preguntó confundido Skull Kid. Los gigantes avanzaron en direcciones contrarias al pueblo.

… mientras dormimos 100 pasos al norte – dijo el que se dirigía al norte del pueblo - … 100 pasos al sur… – añadió el que se dirigía al sur - … 100 al este… - dijo el que se dirigía en esa dirección –… y 100 pasos al oeste – completó el que se dirigía al oeste.

¡Esperen! ¿Por qué se van? – exclamó con desespero Skull Kid. Pero no hubo respuesta a su pregunta, solo dijeron mientras avanzaban:

Si necesitan de nuestra ayuda, llámennos en voz alta diciendo algo como "la ventisca de la montaña nos ha atrapado" o "El mar está apunto de tragarnos", sus gritos llegaran a nosotros… - y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

¡No se vayan! – gritó Skull Kid, porque ¿acaso no era eso suficiente para traerlos de vuelta?... pero no fue así. No volvieron. Skull Kid esperó y esperó por días, pero nunca volvieron. Estuvo triste por mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco su tristeza se fue transformando en ira. Estaba tan molesto por que lo hayan abandonado que comenzó a hacerle travesuras a la gente del pueblo para divertirse un poco, pero estas eran malintencionadas. La gente comenzó a temerle y a odiar a Skull Kid por lo que hacía. Pero esas travesuras eran lo que llenaban el vacío que le habían dejado sus amigos los Gigantes al abandonarlo, así que, realmente no le importaba lo que la gente pensara o dijera acerca de él. Continuó haciéndole bromas al pueblo cada vez más pesadas y, para él, más divertidas. Pero esto no duro para siempre… toda broma tiene su final.

Un día los Gigantes volvieron a Termina por pedido de su pueblo, Skull Kid de cierta forma se alegro de verlos de nuevo, pero no se podía decir que los Gigantes estaban muy alegres con Skull Kid:

¿Así que ahora vuelven?... después de tanto tiempo…- dijo con rencor

Skull Kid… hemos… venido… por… petición… de nuestro… pueblo…-

¿Cómo? –

Nos… han… pedido… deshacernos de… ti… -

¡¿Deshacerse de mí?! – se quedo atónito – pero ¿por qué?... yo solo me divertía – dijo como excusa.

Les has jugados bromas pesadas y ya no te soportan – el tono se volvió más serio

Pe… pero… ¿acaso… acaso van a matarme? – preguntó con miedo a una respuesta. Hubo silencio por un momento, luego los gigantes hablaron – Regresar a tu mundo o morir, es tu decisión –

Pero… - calló, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – regresaré a mi mundo… pero…- dijo y apretó su mano con fuerza y con más lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y lleno de furia gritó - ¡VAN A PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HICIERON! – y corrió de regreso a donde se encontraba el molino de agua, entró por la puerta con igual rapidez.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Ya estaba de regreso en aquel frío bosque que apenas y recordaba, sentía mucha rabia y tristeza, sus únicos amigos lo habían ignorado y abandonado, estaba solo de nuevo. A aquel mundo tan fantástico y divertido se le había prohibido volver. Estaba muymolesto para pensar en como remediar las cosas. De pronto una extraña melodía comenzó a escucharse por todo el bosque, era el sonido de una… una flauta si mal no recordaba. Aquella melodía logro calmarlo y cautivarlo ¿De donde provenía? ¿Quien la tocaba? Muchas preguntas surgieron y él tenía que encontrar las respuestas.

**+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

**Bueno aquí el primer capi de mi nuevo Fic, no es muy largo lo se pero tiene lo necesario. Espero que les halla gustado, bueno si lo leyeron hasta acá supongo que si, jejeje.**

**¡Nos vemos! ^^**


End file.
